1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for accessing highly localized weather broadcasts by a calling party on a telephone line. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method for accessing localized weather broadcasts pertinent to the caller based on call related information, e.g., Caller ID information relating to the calling party.
2. Background of Related Art
In many communities, people can access an audibly-played weather broadcast on their telephone by dialing a specific telephone number. Typically, every community has a specific weather broadcast telephone number which must be dialed to access the localized weather broadcast. Depending on which localized weather broadcast the calling party desires to access, the calling party must know the specific weather broadcast telephone number for the desired particular localized area prior to actually dialing the telephone number. Typically, to reduce long distance charges and/or to encourage use, localized weather broadcasts are located close to the calling area of the users. However, this tends to significantly increase costs associated with such a weather service, and also tends to enlarge the regions specifically covered by any one weather forecast.
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional telephone system capable of accessing an audibly-played localized weather broadcast.
In FIG. 7, a telephone 10 is connected to a telephone company central office 14 via a telephone line 16. A telephone line interface (TLI) 12 in the telephone 10 provides the conventional isolation, DC and AC impedance as required by telephone company standards. The telephone line interface 12 is connected to a handset 24 which the user utilizes to listen to the desired weather forecast based on the particular dialed telephone number.
To access and receive an audibly-played specific weather broadcast for a first location, the user dials a specific telephone number for that desired community, which is typically established as a local call to the user. Upon dialing of the specific telephone number, the telephone 10 is connected by an established telephone call to the audibly played weather broadcast specifically assigned to that region or location. Once connected, the specific weather broadcast for the called location 19 is then audibly played for the user.
If the user wants to access and receive an audibly-played specific weather broadcast for a second location, or if a weather service desires to support additional communities, additional telephone numbers or mailboxes must be established for each separate weather forecast. Thus, users in the other locations, or those desiring weather information for a second location, must call a different telephone number or mailbox to access a weather forecast specific to a second location 21.
Thus, upon dialing of a specific telephone number, the telephone 10 may be connected through the telephone line 16 to the central office 14 and to the desired weather broadcast 19 or 21, to gain access to the audibly played weather forecast for the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method which allows a user to access weather forecasts which are more highly focused on the particular area from which the caller is calling, without increasing costs over conventional techniques.